Tyr Tells All
by X3
Summary: Tyr tells his story


Tyr Tells All

By: X

x0832001@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  I own nothing and am getting no money (But I bet you already knew that)

Rating: PG  (Tyr really isn't a G kind of guy, tells it as it is, but he did keep it pretty clean)

A/N:  I did one for Trance, here's one about Tyr.

            "How do I really feel about them?  I like them; they are excellent for my survival.  Each and every one of them has proven themselves worthy.  Survival of the fittest means those who adapt to their environment are able to survive and reproduce.  The Andromeda Ascendant boasts a very fit crew.  

If this were a Neitzchien crew everyone would have paired up by now and children would be running through the halls as living proof of this fitness of their genes.  But humans, and purple turned gold people apparently have different values than Neitzchiens.  Dylan is the only one getting any and he hasn't chosen any of the crew or kept any of his mates.

            Dylan and I have developed a sort of mutual respect for each other.  A resourceful man, finding himself 300 years in the future, he had the sense to know his only chance was to accept this change and grab a new crew.  It's what I would have done in his place.  Mourning his loss and standing still would have gotten him killed.  By me actually, that had been my mission of the day after all.  Luckily I adapt well to change too.  

I thought his mission to restore the Commonwealth a foolhardy exercise.  Still, it did give me the opportunity to be protected by the strongest ship in the galaxy.  Of course things change, that is why we need to adapt.  Currently it is in my best interest to help restore the Commonwealth.  No one ship can defeat the coming swarm of Maggog.  One species cannot hope to drive them back.  Earth will look like a day spa compared to the carnage they will leave in their wake.  We need a united force to battle them.  That force appears to be Dylan's Commonwealth.  

            The pixie unnerves me.  She is different, not to be under estimated.  It is cliché to say we know nothing about her, how much do we really know about anyone?  Only what they choose to tell us.  So she chooses not to say much, her silence is not what inspires my caution.  What gives me pause is the cheerful attitude towards violence.  I am not saying she is blood thirsty, but the girl gives me pause. She strangled a man with her tail, has made it quite clear she is more than she appears to be, and condemned Houhn to death to save the boy.  All while still hiding behind an insidious giggle. Trance is dangerous, I just wonder how long before we find out dangerous.  

            The little professor, you may note I rarely call him Harper.  To harp is a verb that means to complain.  I don't feel it suits him well.  He does complain quite a bit, but I've noticed the boy complains as he solves the problem.  He doesn't wait for the solutions to come to him; he seeks them out. The boy is a man of action.  He adapts like no one else I have encountered. I never thought I could be impressed by a kluge, yet that day as the Maggog drew closer around us and I was prepared to offer him the coward's way out, the boy decided to risk his nightmares and fight for his life, he impressed me. Of course if anyone ever tells him that I will shoot him or her dead on sight without hesitation. 

            Captain Valentine is a unique woman.  Just as adaptable as the rest, she took over a struggling salvage operation and managed to keep it afloat.  Now she is second in command to an actual High Guard Captain.  One day a captain, scraping together enough to live on, support her ship, and pay her crew.  The next, she is under the command of the 300-year-old man.  Her strength is nearly worthy of a Neitzchien.  She proves this by everyday not doing something.  Not giving in to the part of her brain nagging for flash.  Things have been bad, and she has been defiant.  She is impressive.

            The monk is gone.  I wish him well.  Reverend Bohemial has chosen a very difficult path.  It is not easy to go out alone, and to act against the way of your people.  Let him try, it will be one less Maggog to battle.  

            The ship is a little too insightful.  She knows my fear is being alone again.  I lost my family young.  The pride Kodiak was unprepared for its betrayal.  I can hear the screams of my mother and sisters.  We ran; ran for the cover of the forest that surrounded our town.  Explosions and weapon fire made the air thick and hot.  I could barely draw breath into my young lungs.  All I remember of those moments is the running. When I reached the woods I hid in log.  I poked my head out, just in time to see a Dragon shoot my mother.  Watched her fall, helpless.  Everyone I had ever known lay bleeding and twisted in the dirt.  My mother, my father, his other wives, they were all dead, lifeless corpses at my feet.  I was just barely a man, 13; no one even knew I was still alive.  

            I was angry.  I was alone.  No one left to take care of me; I had to fend for myself.  But I was Neitzchien, a Kodiak, I vowed to survive and rebuild.  Nevertheless, being alone is dangerous. I was captured by slavers.  I lived in those woods.  I had made my home there, I hunted, planted and for the rest I traded.  One day I heard screams; slavers had come to the village I traded with.  A complete idiot at 16 I tried to fight off the invaders, and became a slave myself.  Everyday made to work like an animal, treated like an animal.   But I am a fighter and most importantly, a survivor.  I spit in the face of my captors as I left them marveling in the ruins.  There is no feeling like that sort of revenge.  When I told this story to Harper it was not just to inspire him to fight.  It was to remind me of all I had overcome.  I am the final Kodiak, and my pride will be restored on day.  

            After my escape I was alone again. I became an assassin.  The money was good, and it earned me quite a reputation.  I was one of the best.  Who am I kidding? I was the best.  That is what led me here.  Dylan asked me to stay as security.  He may deny it, but I know why he asked.  He thought Beka and her undisciplined little cronies might turn on him. He and Captain Valentine had disagreed often in the beginning and they outnumbered him.  Hunt wanted me to give them second thoughts on mutiny.  Who wants to take over a ship just to loose it the resident Neitzchien waiting in the wings.  I would have been fine with Hunt being removed from office, but I knew it wouldn't happen.  In this day and age it's hard to turn down what the boy crassly calls, "3 hots and a cot".  I must admit, I can see the logic.  

            I also admit I am ashamed at myself for how close I have grown to these people. I suppose I would call them my friends if I were ever asked.  When I first came aboard I would have killed Dylan in a second if it would be better for me.  I surely would have let the little man drown rather than risk my own life.  I can rationalize my logic, that each of my crewmates serves a purpose intricate to my survival, but it is a lie.  Captain Valentine is more than capable of leading the Andromeda; we could find another engineer, a medic who's actually been to medical school.  I am just weaker now.  They've become my pride and sometimes the good of the pride or loyalty to the family causes one to overlook their own interests.  Hopefully not very often though, because this new me seems to have taken control of my body and has no plans to return it."


End file.
